mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry
Harry lub Hairy - niedźwiedź, jeden ze zwierzęcych towarzyszy Fluttershy. Pierwszy raz wspomniany w odcinku "Samotna imprezka", pojawia się na ekranie w "Zerowa lekcja", a w "Noc Koszmarów" Fluttershy pierwszy raz zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Powstawanie Rebecca Dart, za pomocą swojego konta na Twitterze, wyjawiła że "Hairy the Bear"https://twitter.com/R_Dart/status/586914815781642240 Rebecca Dart na Twitterze był pierwszą postacią jaką zaprojektowała na potrzeby serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia". W pierwotnej wersji utworu "Smile Song", z tekstem autorstwa Amy Keating Rogers, Harry'emu przypadła krótka rola mówiona. Przedstawienie w serii Sezon pierwszy W odcinku "Samotna imprezka", Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, tłumacząc Pinkie Pie dlaczego nie mogą przyjść na imprezę przez nią organizowaną, mówią, że obiecały niedźwiedziowi Harry'emu, że przypilnują jego domu podczas, gdy ten pojedzie nad morze. Sezon drugi W odcinku "Zerowa lekcja" widzimy Fluttershy masującą obolałe plecy i kark Harry'ego. Ponieważ "masaż" przypomina bardziej walkę Kung-fu i wrestling, Twilight Sparkle źle interpretuje zachowanie przyjaciółki, myśląc, że ta naprawdę bije się z niedźwiedziem. Sezon trzeci thumb|right|Harry na pikniku. W odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie" jest uczestnikiem pikniku z Fluttershy i innymi zwierzętami. W "Bezsenność w Ponyville" widzimy go w lesie. W epizodzie "Sposób na zaklęcie" jest jednym ze zwierząt, które nieskutecznie próbuje upilnować Rainbow Dash. Gdy Fluttershy odzyskuje swój znaczek, cieszy się z innymi zwierzętami z jej powrotu do domu. Sezon czwarty W pierwszej części odcinka "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle" widzimy Harry'ego i inne zwierzęta chowające się w domu Fluttetshy przed tajemniczą rośliną z lasu Everfree. W "Fluttershy ma głos" widać go, budzącego się ze snu, podczas gdy Fluttershy śpiewa piosenkę "Music in the Treetops". W odcinku "Maud Pie" gra z innymi zwierzętami w karty, gdy Pinkie Pie prezentuje tor przeszkód, nazwany przez nią "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twilight-Apple-Flutter-Maud Frajda". Sezon piąty W odcinku "Nie ma to jak w domu" widzimy Twilight myjącą zęby Harry'emu. Następnie spotykamy go dziko biegającego w sali tronowej Zamku Przyjaźni, podczas jej dekorowania dla Twilight. W "Noc Koszmarów" Fluttershy pierwszy raz zwraca się do Harry'ego po imieniu. Widzimy go ochraniającego chatkę bohaterki przez "potworami", które straszą podczas tytułowego święta. Później pojawia się przebrany za wielkiego zielonego potwora, ścigając przerażone kucyki chowające się w jaskini. thumb|right|Harry przytula Starlight. W epizodzie "Hooffieldowie – McColtsi" pojawia się jako członek "Klubu Przyjaciół Książek" znajdującego się w domu Fluttershy. W drugiej części "Znaczki raz jeszcze" widzimy go przytulającego Starlight Glimmer. Sezon szósty W odcinku "Zawsze jest druga szansa" uczestniczy w pikniku z innymi zwierzętami i macha do Statlight na pożegnanie, gdy ta opuszcza imprezę. W "Dowcipna Rainbow Dash" wracając z innymi zwierzętami i Fluttershy nocą do domu, zastaje przestraszony przez przebraną Rainbow Dash. Później staje się "ochroniarzem" w domu Fluttershy i posyła wymowne spojrzenie, gdy znów widzi niesfornego pegaza. Uczestniczył również w wyreżyserowanym "psikusie", który miał na celu przestraszenie Rainbow. Wystąpił również w "Troszkę więcej magii" wraz z innymi zwierzętami, przyprowadzonymi przez Fluttershy do zamku. Sezon siódmy W odcinku "Butelka złości" pojawia się w trakcie piosenki "Best Friends Until the End of Time". Widzimy go w "Schronisko Fluttershy" w chatce Fluttershy, podczas jej spotkania z pozostałymi bohaterkami. Niedźwiedź słucha przemowy klaczy i wzrusza się nią do tego stopnia, że musi wydmuchać nos. Jest również obecny podczas przybycia Big Daddy'ego McColta. Wystąpienia Galeria en:Harry Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Zwierzaki